hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4 (Season 1, Hollyoaks Later)
Summary Plot Niall has flashbacks to almost killing Nana McQueen, killing Max and Kieron, blowing up the church and when he and Steph were in love. Niall has tied Craig up and tells Steph that he needs her. Erin walks in on Malachy in the shower, and as Erin says that nothing surprises her at her age, Mercedes appears from behind the shower curtain. She is shocked to learn that they are engaged and are marrying tomorrow, and makes clear that she disapproves. Kris tells Erin that she will have to deal with the wedding and Erin snaps at him. Nancy is horrified with the state of the B&B. Sarah turns down a modelling job for a sexual health campaign. Zoe suggests a girls night out, and when Nancy says that she has nothing to wear, they decide to give her a makeover. Tom asks Niall if it's wrong to like the superhero villains more than the superheroes. Niall suggests that he, Steph and Tom become a family, but Tom tells Niall that he likes being with Steph and Mandy. Niall catches Steph trying to untie Craig. Craig spits on Niall's face. Niall tells him that he should be thanking him, because if he hadn't killed Kieron, he and John Paul wouldn't have gotten back together. Niall holds the knife to Craig's neck and Steph begs him to stop, and says that she'll do anything. Mercedes tells Malachy that she doesn't want to waste any more of her life. Malachy introduces Zak as his best man. Niall leaves Craig tied and gagged, taking Steph and Tom with him. Dom tells Justin that he and Ste will pay him back in monthly instalments for maxing out his credit card at a strip club. Zak is distracted by Cheryl's boobs and accidentally reveals that Malachy is getting married. Erin asks Mercedes why Malachy has been acting strangely. Mercedes lies that nothing has happened. Erin begins to come round to Mercedes marrying Malachy. Craig struggles to untie himself and ends up falling over. Cheryl is cold towards Mercedes and pours a drink on her. Malachy has to stop Mercedes from going after Cheryl. Cheryl flirts with Zak. Sarah and Zoe encourage Nancy to flirt with the man at the bar, only to find that it's Russ. Dom apologises to Loretta but turns down a dance, instead wanting to talk. Loretta assumes that it's going to be something about how his wife doesn't understand him, and Dom tells her that his wife is dead. Loretta asks Dom out to eat. Niall blames Myra for the way he is, not recognising that killing Tina was murder, not revenge. Niall tells Steph that she's the only thing that can save him, but Steph refuses to run away with him. Niall tells Steph that there is a ferry leaving in the morning which he will be on. Russ tries to talk to Nancy but she refuses to speak to him. Ravi tells her that she doesn't need Russ and is better without him. Ravi asks Nancy to give him another chance but Nancy refuses and storms off. He follows her and tries to convince her to give him another chance. He realises that he's been talking to a different girl in the wrong stall, but Nancy comes out and agrees to reconcile. Erin tells Cheryl that she thinks they're a good couple. Cheryl flirts with Zak, but he rushes to the bar. Dom and Loretta get talking. Dom is surprised to learn that Loretta watches the discovery and history channels. Russ tells Ravi that he thinks Nancy should know that Ravi made a pass at him. Ravi tries to guilt Russ into keeping quiet. Malachy asks Erin to give Mercedes away at the wedding, and, after Mercedes tells her that she's fallen out with her mum, she agrees. Malachy tells Erin that it's also fine with him if she wants to invite Brendan. Steph takes Niall's phone. Niall puts a necklace on Steph that he bought. Steph reminds Niall that he killed her husband and ruined her life. Steph goes to the bathroom and calls the police, unaware Niall is standing right behind her. He smashes the phone and ties Steph up. Dom loses a boxing game on the Wii to Loretta. They bond over their interest in Roman history. Sarah and Zoe get drunk and lay in bed, joke about parts of their body they don't like. Zoe tells Sarah that she's missed not being able to just joke around with her, and Sarah kisses Zoe, who pulls away initially, but they end up kissing. Cheryl and Lynsey do karaoke. Malachy tells Mercedes that he wants kids, and Mercedes tells him that she is willing to adopt. Mercedes realises that Malachy is having second thoughts and punches him, calling him an "AIDS-ridden loser". Everyone is shocked as Mercedes storms out. Pete finds Craig on the floor, tied to a chair and gagged. Steph tries to cut the tape tying her hands with some rubble. Craig tries to get Tom to remember where Niall took him, but doesn't tell him that Niall has taken Steph captive. Steph tells Niall that she's on his side and understands that he needs someone to love him. She apologises and tells him that she wants to help him. She suddenly turns and hits Niall over the head with the piece of rubble, sending him to the floor unconscious. She struggles to untie the tape around her legs and tries to make it out. She gets out one of the windows as Niall comes round. Craig hears Niall's screaming and realises where Steph is. Steph almost falls off the cliff. He tries to throw her off the cliff with him, but Craig shouts that she doesn't love him. Niall begins beating up Craig. Steph tells Niall that she doesn't love him. He takes the necklace off Steph and goes towards the cliff edge. He says goodbye and jumps off the cliff as Steph watches on, horrified. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Justin Burton - Chris Fountain *Zoe Carpenter - Zoe Lister *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Niall Rafferty - Barry Sloane *Zak Ramsey - Kent Riley *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Ravi Roy - Stephen Uppai *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Eric Fisher - Gemma Craven *Loretta - Melissa Walton *Lynsey - Karen Hassan Guest cast *Pete - Martin McCormick Music Notes *Final appearance of Niall Rafferty. *The end tune is replaced by a sombre piece of music. *Viewing figure: 760,000. Videos Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2008